Survivor Stories: Annette Parker's torn diary (R)
by DisclosedBarrel
Summary: (Non-canon) There was a little competition to write a diary for DF2 and here is my one; it wasn't good enough. Captain Annette Parker was a good officer up until the N4 outbreak ravaged Fairview and infected the population. In what started as a good officer trying to help the civilians ended with a woman with nothing to lose and a new, darker crusade.
1. Page 1

Monday 4th, July, 2016**.**

This is Captain Annette Parker of the Fairview Police Department.

Fairview's last line of defence against the infected horde at the local bank has failed. Masses of infected washed over the High Street. The police department has been getting reports of some evacuations taking place. It must be the military. I have learned a few things from my predecessor and decided he was right.

This is a significant catastrophe for us all, but judging the current state of the infection, I admit no one can risk it getting out of the city. Not me or the American government. It must NEVER leave Fairview. If I have to sacrifice a city to save a country, a planet even then so be it. Kill thousands to save millions…

I wouldn't know where to start, just thinking about it is borderline insane! Am I genuinely thinking about sabotaging my city's survival to contain the virus? If it goes airborne, the country would be at risk. Where or when would it end? The virus can't escape. I'll find a way to sterilize everything!

Please forgive me.


	2. Page 2

Tuesday 12th, July, 2016

I couldn't do it. I just spent days lingering around in the dark sewers on my own; I was a total failure of a captain. Zaac would be so disappointed if he saw me. The wrong person died that day.

The more prominent monsters couldn't fit in the sewers, only the zombies, and the dogs. I'm not too fond of dogs. They're fast and lethal. Kill them quick before they nip. There were others in the sewers with me, said, "Captain Parker, please help us!" A young couple and two kids, a boy and a girl. The fear in their eyes.

There wasn't much food to go around, plus they were hanging around with a martyr. I didn't want to see the suffering. Heard the infected screech later in the night; the infected found us! The parents said they'll distract them and meet up topside. Had to leave them you see, they entrusted me to get their kids to safety, and I didn't look back.

There was just twisted meat and bone where their last defence stood, the scent mixed with the sewer waste. The kids slowed me down. I didn't want to waste the bullets, but they were crying for their parents. I made it quick for them. There's no quality in life left for them.  
I was alone now… I think it's better this way.


	3. Page 3

Friday 29th, July, 2016.

After what I had done weeks ago, I am not the woman I used to be. I am NOT a captain!

I would be the first one to die in battle to protect and serve the innocent, the way Zaac should have died. His words and teachings fell on deaf ears; I am no one. All I care about now is finding a way to destroy this city. The only way would be a chemical plant meltdown, a new Chernobyl Incident.

The plant was swarming with zombies and monsters. The survivor stories of the monsters getting more gruesome and lethal as you venture out of the city, the worst being south, but what I saw was ridiculous! Monsters with blades for arms. Some that spat corrosive bile and one even exploded like a hand grenade.

I saw some poor sod get melted down to his legs when he started shooting the fatter monsters — the one with the big mouth. I was with his lady friend; she was hysterical. Had to kill her to keep things quiet. I'm sure they were more than friends.

Love is dead to me now.


	4. Page 4

Thursday 11th, August, 2016.

There were some survivors inside the plant's security room. Workers or janitors, I think. I heard from one of them that street next to my old home, Ennerdale-something. It was a bloodbath after a recent massacre. That was all it could be described by. In the end, not even grenades could stop the masses of infected.

After everything I did in the name of law enforcement, it comes to this, the bitter realisation of the outbreak. Borderline hopeless. I lied my way to get the workers to help me get to the nuclear part of the plant. I locked the door behind me; I don't know what happened to them. I don't care…

I will trigger a meltdown and do what I can to bring to our end quicker. The madness must end while it's young. I know a few things about the stability of the plant; a detonation might be what I need to end it all.

My dearest Ratchel, I'm sorry for failing our city. I did my best, but it was only natural for me to succumb to the weight of the city. I did everything I could for our citizens, humanly possible. I even fought on the front lines in the starting days along with the remaining police officers.

I was forced to retreat. I wasn't good enough, and because of that, I was a failure. The zombies were too strong...


	5. Page 5

Monday 15th, August, 2016.

All was lost, I couldn't trigger a meltdown. I had the key and the codes, but it wouldn't work! I killed and ran away from all those people for nothing! Couldn't even get to the fruit of my labour! I stayed inside for a while until the infected moved on. It took hours for them to leave.  
I got to thinking what to do now, what would an American woman do in this situation? I got on my knees and prayed. The workers outside checked on me after the infected went away. I shot them. I didn't care. Nothing mattered. God only helps those who help themselves, and I had a gun and no intention to care who was in the way. It's all over…

Their cries attracted the infected; my handgun wasn't that loud. Their senseless moaning outside chilled me, but I wasn't scared. I had a bullet around my neck with my name on it.

Something tremendous burst through the door, I had to stay quiet. There were no windows to jump out of or anything. It towered over sixteen feet in height. Like that soldier's report, it could only be described as a MOTHERFUCKING HUGE MOTHERFUCKER!


	6. Page 6

Tuesday 16th, August, 2016.

I don't know how but some God out there answered my prayer.

I want to die with honour in my office. Somehow I got out the chemical plant but not without a bitter wounding. Some green fucker bit a chunk out of my left shoulder and arm. I preferred it over what that colossal asshole did to the workers I crippled earlier. Practically ate them and crunched their bodies whole. I will never forget that grizzly image.

I'm only halfway to what used to be the police department now - holed up in an off-license store. Family Shitter. Even as I write, I can feel every concept of my life slipping away. Is this how low I've become? Before I lose myself in bitter despair, I have to tell what's in my heart.

I miss Rebecca, Zaac, and Ratchel, and I'm glad they're not here to see me like this. Losing my hair. Emotionless. Totally not myself. Would try and do what Zaac would do in this situation but I'm slowly not caring…

It was such a struggle to sleep. Knowing there were no supplies to use to stay longer or to feel better at least. Surprisingly the shutters were still intact. I stayed up late to drink my problems away.

Zaac did love his whiskey… That's something he would do. Drink problems away. Pass out. Repeat.


	7. Page 7

Saturday 20th, August, 2016.

I haven't turned yet. People trun within a few hours but not me…

The adrenaline and alcohol only delayed the inevitable; I am still infected. I can just think of ending myself before passing the burden to others, but I'll do that at the very, very end.

I love you, Ratchel. If you are reading this, please remember the good times and memories we shared, like those in Paris. You, me Zaac and Claire. Remember that wine he picked? I only ask to die on my feet as the woman I am with your love in my mind and soul, once my miserable story is over, I'll be waiting for you on the other side. I pray you to survive whatever nightmare expects for your around each corner of this living hell and know that one day we will be reunited.

This was Captain Annette Parker of the Fairview Police Department. As a person cut down before their prime, it has been an honour serving this city and the people. My only regret was not being strong enough and becoming a slave to the madness.  
I don't ask for anyone to forgive me, I do not deserve it, I only ask for people to understand.


	8. Page 8

Friday 26th, October, 2016.

I gave up trying to reach the department. Somehow the bounty of alcohol was slaving off the infection, or at least slowing it down. People should turn right now…

I'm in the prime of my life; if I can't get a good fuck, I'll drink my lust away. No one was here to share the pain. I did do a good job staying quiet while I washed my misery away, but even if the killer cavalry broke down the walls to eat me, I would welcome them with open arms and a bottle of good shit in each hand. Was whiskey always this tasty? Even the beer was good.

The afternoon was slow; I had to drink only enough to stay motivated or at least fight off the infection. Done well to clean the open wounds. Even started smoking what's left of their cigarettes in the kiosk. People only stole food and water; why would they need cigarettes?

I just wanted to avoid sleeping. I've had nightmares every day since I was infected. Visions of this horrible wasteland that wasn't of Earthly origins. This figure would keep trying to drag me closer, and I'm in no position to stay away.

Should I just stop resisting? I'll sleep it off and see where it goes.


	9. Page 9

Fuck. I don't care.

Ever since my prayers were supposedly answered, I've been dreaming of Gods without faces and people without heads. I have dreamed of a vast forest of dead trees, being chased by screaming things haunting me. Saw days of my old life passing by. Police academy. My teachers. Friends. The people I killed… Everything passed me by, and when they went away, I didn't miss them.

I woke up in sweat that afternoon. I felt no shred of remorse. People I once would have died fore meant nothing to me. I don't care about any of them. These faceless Gods caressed me within my dreams, assuring me everything will be all right. I didn't question them, I kneeled,

My eyes were open now. They were all my enemies. Enemies of the Dark Ones. The monsters outside were just people exposing their purest of forms. In time, their kind will take over, and it will be glorious. So glorious I want to do more than see it, I want to be a part of it!  
There was still enough ammo to carry my crusade against the heathens. They needed to accept the gift of having something to live for. To live and die to make the world fit for the Dark Ones' return.

The moaning hordes outside were suddenly restless. I will let them in and join their unity and their cause to darken the tainted world. Fit for faceless Gods of untimate power. I will be their Shepard, and the so-called zombies and monsters will be my flock!

I will join you! Entropy will always reign!


	10. Page 10

(Some sections are illegible as the handwriting is out of order)

GOD is DeaD.

Sw Ehe LITE!

E e FAC les h VE EtuRNE!

DIE. DIE.

Hel mY DIE.

HEL

plears S ve selth

the si nsthing

(The rest is torn and unreadable)


End file.
